B A E K Y E O L
by LiaKim95
Summary: Arti kata BAEKYEOL... #Summary gagal (-)"


Tittle : **B.A.E.K.Y.E.O.L**

Author : LiaKim

Genre : Romance(?),fluff

Cast : EXO-K BaekHyun dan ChanYeol

Other Cast : Member EXO K

Rating : T atau K? Silakan reader tentukan sendiri #author dirajam

Warning : YAOI, Gaje, abal, bahasa yang membingungkan, miss typo(s),ide cerita yang pasaran jadi saya minta maaf kalau ada cerita yang hampir mirip dengan cerita percayalah ini benar-benar karya saya

Maaf jika ceritanya mengecewakan karena ini FF EXO pertama saya dan DRABLE pertama saya juga, jadi mohon saran dan kritikan yang diperlukan,,#bow

Repost dari FB, soalnya dulu gak pakai akun sendiri xD

Happy Reading~~^^

**B.A.E.K.Y.E.O.L**

**B**

**Blush**

"Baekkie, kenapa kau manis sekali sih?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap lembut ke arah Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang membaca buku.

_**Blush...**_

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi sedang berkonsentrasi pada bukunya langsung menaikkan bukunya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Berhenti menggombal Park Chan Yeol. Aku tidak akan terpengaruh." ucap Baekhyun dengan posisi buku yang masih menutupi wajahnya. Kata-katanya sungguh berlawanan dengan wajahnya yang saat ini merona.

Mendengar perkataan BaekHyun membuat ChanYeol terkekeh pelan kemudian merebut buku yang masih dipegang BaekHyun.

"Hahaha...tapi lihat wajahmu memerah." tunjuk ChanYeol ke arah wajah BaekHyun.

BaekHyun langsung menggembungkan pipinya, "Diamlah! Kau membuatku semakin malu." ucap BaekHyun sambil menatap kearah lain.

Melihat hal itu membuat senyuman ChanYeol semakin melebar," Tapi aku suka. Kau sangat menggemaskan," ucap ChanYeol sambil mengecup singkat pipi Baekhyun yang merona.

_**Blush...**_

**A**

**Addict**

"Ya! Bisakah kau berhenti memelukku? Kau tidak malu jika dilihat member lain?" tanya BaekHyun sambil melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Saat ini mereka sedang bersantai di depan TV sedangkan member lain entah kemana.

"Tidak akan ada yang melihat. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing." jawab ChanYeol acuh.

Dia semakin menyurukkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher BaekHyun. Menghirup aroma memabukkan yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar jawaban ChanYeol yang seakan tidak peduli apapun itu.

"Sepertinya aku akan menjadi seorang pecandu." ucap ChanYeol tiba-tiba.

BaekHyun yang sejak tadi sibuk menonton TV langsung menoleh ke arah ChanYeol sehingga pelukan mereka otomatis terlepas.

"MWO? Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?" tanya BaekHyun sambil melebarkan matanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil di depannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada helaian rambut halus milik BaekHyun.

"Karena aku tidak akan bertahan tanpa aroma tubuh ini disampingku. Kau membuatku kecanduan Byun Baek Hyun." ucap ChanYeol sambil mengecup singkat pucuk kepala BaekHyun.

**E**

**Energy**

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya BaekHyun kepada Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa merah yang tengah mereka duduki.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab ChanYeol sambil tersenyum lemah.

BaekHyun langsung mengulurkan tangannya,menyentuh dahi ChanYeol lembut.

"Dahimu panas. Kau demam?" BaekHyun bertanya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

ChanYeol hanya tersenyum, " Bukan masalah besar Baekkie. Tenanglah."

BaekHyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya," Bukan masalah besar? Kau demam dan itu artinya kau sakit. Tunggu disini akan aku ambilkan obat dan kompres untukmu." ucap BaekHyun sambil melangkah pergi.

Baru dua langkah ia berjalan, BaekHyun merasakan seseorang menarik kuat tangannya menyebabkan dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tepat dipangkuan ChanYeol.

"Ya! Cepat lepaskan!" ucap BaekHyun sambil meronta.

"Aku hanya perlu satu obat." lirih ChanYeol sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh namja cantik yang masih berontak untuk lepas dari pelukannya itu.

Entah mengapa mendengar suara lirih ChanYeol membuat Baekhyun berhenti meronta," Apa?" tanya BaekHyun sambil menggenggam tangan ChanYeol yang melingkari perutnya,"Nanti akan aku ambilkan."

"Tersenyumlah," ucap ChanYeol sambil membalik tubuh Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eoh?" BaekHyun memiringkan kepalanya, bingung akan ucapan ChanYeol.

Mengerti kebingungan namjachingunya itu, ChanYeol tersenyum," Dengan senyummu aku akan sehat kembali hyung, karena senyummu sumber energiku." jelas ChanYeol sambil mengecup lembut ujung hidung Baekhyun.

Wajah BaekHyun langsung merah padam namun kemudian sebuah senyuman manis terukir dibibirnya.

**K**

**Key**

"Hyung, apa kau selalu terbuka pada Baekhyun-hyung?" tanya SeHun.

ChanYeol yang sejak tadi sedang bermain game di ponselnya langsung menoleh ke arah SeHun yang tengah menatpnya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Bukannya menjawab, ChanYeol malah balik bertanya kearah SeHun.

SeHun hanya mendengus kesal,"Aku kan cuma bertanya. Apa tidak boleh?"

Melihat sang maknae kesal membuat ChanYeol terkekeh geli," Bukannya seperti itu. Emm...baiklah akan aku jawab. Tentu saja, aku selalu terbuka padanya." jawab ChanYeol tanpa menatap ke arah SeHun. Saat ini dia kembali fokus pada gamenya.

"Kenapa?" tanya SeHun lagi yang seakan kurang puas dengan jawaban ChanYeol.

Menutup aplikasi permainannya, ChanYeol langsung menatap lembut ke arah Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah dimake-up untuk perform mereka nanti. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman tulus terukir dibibirnya saat melihat pemuda manis itu tengah bercanda dengan perias yang merias wajah manisnya.

"Karena dia adalah kunci hatiku."

**Y**

**Yours**

"Hyung,kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau marah kan?"

"Tidak."

"Baekkie..."

"Diamlah Park ChanYeol."

ChanYeol hanya bisa menghela napas menghadapi tingkah BaekHyun yang seperti ini. Sejak mereka pulang dari beberapa acara BaekHyun langsung masuk ke kamar dan tidak mau menanggapi diajak bicara BaekHyun selalu menjawab dengan jawaban singkat.

'Sepertinya dia sedang marah,' batin ChanYeol.

"Ayolah baby,katakan sesuatu. Jika kau marah padaku , aku minta maaf ok?" bujuk ChanYeol sekali lagi.

"..."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari BaekHyun.

"Byun Baek hyun..." panggil ChanYeol dengan nada dingin.

BaekHyun yang mendengar nada itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi ia tenggelamkan pada tumpukan bantal. Menatap dengan kesal ke arah ChanYeol yang balik menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kau itu milikku." ucap BaekHyun menatap tepat pada mata bulat ChanYeol.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan orang lain. Aku tidak suka kau lebih memilih duduk disamping D.O daripada aku." ucap BakHyun dengan wajah kesal.

Mendengar itu ChanYeol langsung saat kemudian suara tawa renyah terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Jadi karena itu?" tanya ChanYeol sambil menahan tawanya.

BaekHyun tidak menjawab, dia semakin mempoutkan bibirnya melihat tingkah ChanYeol yang malah tertawa menanggapi kekesalannya.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar dipinggang rampingnya. Memberikan kehangatan tersendiri untuknya.

"Mian ne? Tadi aku tidak ingin mengganggumu yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan Kai, makanya aku lebih memilih duduk disamping D.O." terang ChanYeol.

Mendengar itu BaekHyun hanya mengangguk, kemudian perlahan membalas pelukan ChanYeol.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu kekanak-kanakkan." ucap BaekHyun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu tandanya kau cemburu dan itu artinya kau sayang padaku."

"Em..aku memang menyayangimu. Kau milikku." claim BaekHyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup singkat pipi ChanYeol.

"Ya, aku milikmu."

**E**

**Effect**

"BaekHyun bisakah kau berkonsentrasi? Sejak tadi gerakanmu salah terus." tegur Suho kepada BaekHyun.

Saat ini member EXO tengah sibuk mempersiapkan comeback mereka dan mereka harus berlatih keras agar dapat tampil maksimal. Beberapa kali BaekHyun melakukan kesalahan dalam gerakan dance baru mereka. Terlihat ia tidak berkonsentrasi dan beberapa kali ia mendesah gelisah.

"Apa kau khawatir soal ChanYeol?" tanya Suho.

BaekHyun yang sejak tadi menunduk langsung mendongak. Mimik wajahnya seakan berkata,'Bagaimana kau tau?'

BaekHyun memang sedang mengkhawatirkan namja tampan itu. Pasalnya saat ini namja itu sedang sakit dan tinggal di dorm sendirian maka dari itu sejak tadi ia terlihat gelisah. Tidak berada di dekat namja itu ber-effect buruk pada pikirannya. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada ChanYeol.

"Pulanglah ke dorm dan pastikan ChanYeol baik-baik saja." ucap Suho seakan menyadari mimik wajah BaekHyun.

Sebuah senyum ceria langsung menghiasi wajah BaekHyun," Gomawo Suho-hyung," ucap BaekHyun kemudian langsung berlari pergi. Melihat hal itu member lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Efek seorang Pak Chan Yeol memang dasyat untuk Byun Baek Hyun.

**O**

**Orientation**

"Em..Yeollie, bisakah kau duduk? Kau membuat semua orang melihat kita?"

ChanYeol yang mendengar perkataan BaekHyun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari BaekHyun dan memandang sekeliling. Terlihat beberapa orang yang memandang ke arah mereka senyuman geli.

"Biarkan saja," ucap ChanYeol cuek kemudian kembali ke aktivitas awal.

Memandang BaekHyun yang saat ini tengah dimake-up. Perias yang merias BaekHyun pun hanya tersenyum. Sejak tadi kedua namja ini terus berdebat. Emm..sebenarnya bukan berdebat , lebih tepatnya adalah negosiasi BaekHyun yang sibuk membujuk ChanYeol untuk duduk tapi tentu saja ChanYeol tidak akan semudah itu mengalah.

"K-kau membuatku malu." ucap BaekHyun sambil melirik ke arah ChanYeol yang masih menatap intens ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli." jawab ChanYeol.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja. Selalu tidak mau jauh dari BaekHyun." ucap Kris yang duduk di kursi tepat disamping BaekHyun.

Mendengar itu bukannya marah, ChanYeol malah tersenyum," Tentu saja aku tidak bisa jauh darinya. Dia adalah pusat hidupku dan aku akan selalu berorientasi disekelilingnya."

Mendengar hal itu wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah sedangkan para perias yang mendengar gombalan ChanYeol hanya terkekeh geli.

" Kau akan membuatnya pingsan karena malu. Lihat, wajahnya merah." ucap LuHan yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Kris.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menyadarkannya." ucap ChanYeol sambil menyeringai.

"Ya! Park Chan Yeol!"

**L**

**Love**

"Dingin..." ucap BaekHyun lirih sambil memeluk tubunya sendiri.

Saat ini ia dan ChanYeol tengah duduk ditaman belakang dorm mereka. Menikmati keindahan malam yang bertabur bintang. Tiba-tiba BaekHyun merasakan bahunya berat, ia pun meoleh kearah ChanYeol yang tengah tersenyum sambil membungkus tubuh mungilnya dengan sebuah selimut. Kemudian duduk tepat di samping namja manis itu dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Sudah tidak dingin lagi?"

"Eum.."

Keduanya kini terdiam, menikmati keindahan malam yang sunyi namun menenangkan. Tiba-tiba mata BaekHyun membulat saat melihat seberkas sinar yang terlihat jatuh.

"Lihat! Bintang jatuh. Ayo buat permintaan!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari namja yang memeluknya, Baekhyun langsung memejamkan matanya.

ChanYeol sendiri lebih memilih memandang wajah damai BaekHyun daripada meminta permintaan pada bintang jatuh seperti apa yang dikatakan BaekHyun. Tanpa sadar wajahnya mendekat dan kemudian mengecup pelan bibir tipis itu. Merasakan sentuhan pada bibirnya membuat BaekHyun membuka matanya, kemudian menatap bingung ChanYeol yang balas menatapnya.

"Kau meminta apa?" tanya ChanYeol lembut mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari namja mungil dipelukannya.

Sebuah cengiran langsung terukir dibibir BaekHyun namun hal itu tidak dapat menutupi rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Itu rahasia." jawab Baekhyun.

"Biar ku tebak. Kau pasti berharap aku mencintaimu selamanya."

BaekHyun yang sejak tadi masih tersenyum langsung memandang horor ke arah ChanYeol namun kini kadar rona pada pipinya semakin lekat.

"B-bagaimana kau tau?" tanya BaekHyun sedikit terbata.

Namja tinggi itu tersenyum,"Karena aku juga meminta hal itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Aku rasa aku tidak mencintaimu lagi." ucap ChanYeol tiba-tiba.

Tatapan bingung yang diarahkan BaekHyun kepada ChanYeol kini tergantikan oleh tatapan terkejut dan..luka.

Perlahan BaekHyun menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba menahan tangis yang entah kenapa ingin keluar. Sebuah tangan dengan lembut mengangkat wajah BaekHyun untu menghadap pada wajah tampan dihadapannya.

"Karena kurasa rasa ini lebih dari cinta dan aku tidak tau kata apa yang dapat menggambarkan rasa ini." ucap ChanYeol sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah BaekHyun.

BaekHyun hanya terpaku namun jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Rasa sesak yang dirasakannya tercipta karena kebahagiaan yang begitu besar. Perlahan tangan mungil itu melingkar pada leher namja di depannya. Mendekap erat leher jenjang itu. ChanYeol hanya tersenyum dan balas memeluk tubuh ramping itu dengan penuh perasaan.

"Namun, saat ini aku ingin mengucapkannya. Saranghae..." bisik ChanYeol sambil mengecup pelipis BaekHyun.

"Nado Saranghae..."

**END**

Bagaimana readers? Jelekkah? T_T

Tetap ditunggu Reviewnya..

RCL please,,

Gomawo~~


End file.
